Puntos iguales
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de la semana Kacchako 2018 de tumblr. Día 0: Primeros días Día 1: Frágil Día 2: Rosas Día 3: Revancha Día 4: Supernova Dia 5: Reyes y Reinas Día 6: Diez años después.
1. Día 0

Buenas, mis niñas lindas, por el Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 empiezo esta historia. Espero poder terminarla en tiempo, y si no lo logro, pues lo haré cuando pueda.

 **Advertencia:** Posible _OoC_ no intencional.

 **Renuncia:** _Todo pertenece a Hori-sensei._

 _~Disfrute su lectura~_

 _ **D** ía 1: **P** rimeros **D** ías._

 _"El fantasma que se aleja para siempre"_

Uraraka siente el corazón estrujarse. Se lleva la mano empuñada en el pecho tratando de calmar los latidos del corazón.

Llevaba una chaqueta en la mano y en la otra su cartera. La tenue ventisca revoloteaba su cabello castaño, el aroma de otoño inundaba sus fosas nasales mientras seguía en una marcha lenta, tratando de darle tiempo a sus nervios para que se calmaran.

— Mierda —masculló por lo bajo, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro cuando lo recuerda, él probablemente llevaría su mano sobre su cabeza y la despeinaría reprendiéndola por ser malhablada en ese momento.

Continúa un camino más liviano al pensar en él.

Pero… Recuerda la soledad de sus días, la oscuridad por no tener a nadie esperándola y lo repulsivo que era volver a casa. Prefería quedarse en una plaza a gastar sus días a volver a ese lugar, huía constantemente y el sentimiento lo ponía ansiosa.

Suspira largamente cuando se encuentra en frente de su casa nueva, busca su llave en su bolso con fingida tardanza, retrasando su entrada lo más que podía. Finalmente lo saca, mira la figura de la llavecita y un llavero colgando de él: Una granada del tamaño de un medallón que, aunque fuera de plástico barato y estuviera degastado en algunas partes, lo cuidaba como si fuera el oro más valioso del mundo.

Era muy, muy valioso para ella.

Metió la llave, lo giró y esperó de nuevo. Dio un respingo con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos temblorosas agarró la perilla, abrió la puerta. Se quedó en el umbral por un rato.

— Estoy en casa —murmuró por lo bajo, cabizbaja, con la sombra de una soledad tragándola lentamente.

Su corazón se desboca cuando escucha pasos presurosos hacia donde estaba ella, y unos segundos después aparece él, con un delantal de cocina y una cucharona en la mano, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Demasiado gracioso.

— ¿Puedes hablar más fuerte? —gruñe con la voz muy alta mientras le reclama acercándose de par en par—, pensé que entró un extraño, idiota.

Uraraka se ríe una vez más, y recuerda, ella ya no está sola.

Estaba con él ahora.

Estaban juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, cara redonda? —grita Bakugou con rabia al ver como la castaña empezaba a reírse. Empuñó su cucharona hacia ella amenazándola, casi tocándole la punta de la nariz y ella queda con asombro en su rostro.

Uraraka deja ir todos sus fantasmas y se siente ligera, flota en las nubes de una felicidad que no podía explicar. Y da un gran salto, hasta caer en el pecho de Bakugou.

Lo abraza tan fuerte como puede, recuerda lo hermoso de su tacto y lo perfecto de su presencia en su vida.

Agradece en silencio sin que él lo supiera.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy? —preguntó nervioso, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

— ¿Nada? —respondió alzando su rostro para alcanzar a ver sus ojos. Alcanzó a verlo ruborizado, antes de que desviara su mirada hacia otro lado, evadiéndola—. Estoy en casa —volvió a decir, con la voz firme y serena, mezclada con la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

— Ya lo sé, tonta.

Bakugou lleva su mano a la nuca de Uraraka y se inclina lentamente, hasta dejar que la distancia se termine y finalmente sus labios se unen en un beso que les hace sentir electricidad a ambos.

Así sería a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

 **n.a.** gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Deje su comentario para saber qué piensan :)


	2. Día 1

Buenas, faltando 50 minutos para que termine el día, actualizo el cap de hoy. Espero seguir en racha ganadora *-*

 **Advertencia:** Posible _OoC_ no intencional, errores ortográficos leves.

 **Renuncia:** _Todo pertenece a Hori-sensei._

 _~Disfrute su lectura~_

 _ **D**_ _ía 1:_ _ **Frágil**_ _._

 _"Derrota"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esa tarde el profesor Aizawa había decidido hacer prácticas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, 1 vs 1.

Uraraka no estaba especialmente emocionada con ello. El estómago se le revolvía ya sin siquiera usar su quirk y sus manos temblaban ligeramente de forma fina demostrando su nerviosismo. Intentaba controlarse, serenarse, contar mentalmente y respirar varias veces, pero le era imposible lograrlo del todo.

¿Podía siquiera ser capaz de dar una pelea?

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y termina sintiendo como todos sus vellos se erizan.

— Uraraka-san —la voz de Deku termina asustándola, ella gira nerviosa hacia él después de lanzar un chillido desprevenido—, ¿estás bien?

— Lo siento, Deku-kun —murmura rápidamente, agitando los brazos con torpeza mientras él la ve con desconcierto—. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Pero no lo estaba. Ella lo sabe, pero no quiere agregar un estrés innecesario a su amigo ya que seguramente él tendría suficiente con saber que le tocaba pelear contra Bakugou.

Entones ella decide alejarse a un lugar más tranquilo, lejos del desastre que era ese lugar por el cúmulo de gente. Quiere pensar y respirar. Pensar una estrategia, tratar de ver más allá de sus habilidades y tratar de ganar. Demostrar que había crecido como heroína y que ella no era débil.

Sin embargo, una ráfaga de ideas se cuela en sus pensamientos y le hace saltar un respingo:

"No puedes"

Se siente patética e inútil.

Pareciera que hubiera una fuerza que le atajaba por los brazos y piernas y la aprisionaban contra el suelo mientras ella quería despegar y volar. Algo que hacía que su cuerpo estuviera pesado y, que irremediablemente estaba hundiéndose, sin ser capaz de encontrar una superficie en donde pudiera respirar.

Siente un salpicón de agua de agua fría que termina empapando todo su cabello por detrás, despertándola del trance en el que estaba. Tarda en reaccionar, gasta un segundo pensando en qué había ocurrido llevando una mano a la nuca para sentir la humedad, y se gira inmediatamente hacia la fuente.

— ¿Qué dem… ?

Otro chorro de agua llega a su rostro, impidiendo que pudiera seguir hablando. Había cerrado los ojos como reflejo, y rápidamente empieza a secarse primero los ojos. Estando en una oscuridad escucha un gruñido que le es familiar.

— Ni se te ocurra perder, tonta.

Bakugou estaba en frente de ella a unos centímetros de distancia. Tenía una botella de agua en una mano, una toalla en la otra y en el rostro una expresión de rabia con unos ojos rubí ardiendo como llamas de fuerza constante.

No supo ni qué sentir… ¿enojo por haber sido empapada? ¿fiereza? ¿felicidad por sentir su apoyo de una manera tan típicamente atípico?

— Ba-Bakugou… —dice por fin, tartamudeando.

Él levanta una mano y le tira una toalla celeste desde la distancia. Ella lo agarra con ambas manos y lo mira dubitativa, con los ojos abiertos como esferas de luz iridiscente, incapaces de creer lo que estaba pasando.

— No me mires así —grita (muy ligeramente) sonrojado, mostrándole un puño para luego girarse y empezar la marcha. Se detiene luego de dar un paso dándole la espalda—, que no se te olvide que tú no eres ninguna _chica frágil._

Se maldice, se maldice, se maldice.

¿Era tan estúpida?

Su procesador detenido se reanuda y se da un fuerte golpe en la cara, tratando de espabilarse. Levanta la vista para verlo a los ojos, tenía el rostro girado hacia ella, pero todavía estaba de espaldas.

— Eso es —dice él con una sonrisa ladina, y ella le devuelve la misma sonrisa sin decir nada.

Bakugou la deja sola, ella se seca el resto del rostro mientras agradece en silencio el acto del rubio. No podía ir y perder, decepcionarlo no era una opción.

— Ni siquiera me dejó agradecerle —murmura tranquila para sí misma con un pequeño puchero, sostiene la toalla en un puño y empieza a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto de la clase.

.

 _[horas después]_

— ¡Ya deja de llorar, mierda!

— Es que no… puedo… —grita la castaña con gruesas lágrimas escurriéndole en el rostro para acabar en grandes gotas estrepitadas en el suelo—, Tú creíste en mí… Y yo… Perdí.

Vuelve a lanzar un chillido, pensando en dejar ir de ese modo todos los malos sentimientos que tiene dentro de sí y que la torturan (ya no quiere sufrir).

— No importa, mierda, ya basta.

— No… No basta —grita, Bakugou frunce el entrecejo nervioso mientras la mira desde su altura.

Ambos estaban sentados cerca de una de las canchas de la U.A., con el atardecer naranja cubriendo el horizonte y una gran nostalgia colado entre ellos.

Bakugou no sabe qué decir para que ella dejara de hacer tanto drama por una derrota. Y recuerda –la primera vez que había perdido- y la comprende: la rabia y la frustración. Un sentimiento oprime su pecho al recordar que él también había perdido en ese día y que no tenía derecho a decir nada.

Ella aceptaba la derrota, sin embargo, él trataba de huir.

— ¿Bakugou? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Es mi culpa? —Uraraka estuvo a punto de desesperarse cuando sintió su mano, tan bruta como bakugou mismo en sí, despeinándola.

— No te creas tanto, Uraraka, no todo es por ti —pudo ver, entre ese escaso hilo de plata en su cachete, un atisbo de paz en ese momento, y ella no supo qué hacer o qué decir.

Permanecieron ambos sentados en la tranquilidad de esa tarde naranja, dejando salir todos sus demonios.

Y así estaba más que perfecto.

.

.

.

 **n.a.** Gracias por sus comentarios por el día de ayer, espero que este les llegue igualmente 3

La idea de Bakugou frustrado llorando en frente de Uraraka no me dejaba dormir en paz, así que lo hice parcialmente… Si piensan que es OoC… pues… no sé, lo veo porque recuerden que había llorado en frente de Deku luego de la pelea de villanos vs héroes.

Cualquier sugerencia estoy abierta a sus ideas.

 _Nos leemos mañana_


	3. Día 2

Buenas noches… Yo sé que la positivity week ya terminó hace tiempo, pero quiero terminarlo igualmente para no dejarlo inconcluso. Espero que no me odien tanto, en serio hago lo que puedo beibis, todo por la otepé.

 **Advertencia:** Posible _OoC_ no intencional, errores ortográficos leves.

 **Renuncia:** _Todo pertenece a Hori-sensei._

 _~Disfrute su lectura~_

 _ **D**_ _ía 2:_ _ **Rosas**_ _._

 _"La niña de las rosas blancas"_

Era una estúpida molestia para él, pero él no dejaba de pensar en ella.

.1.

Bakugou Katsuki había estado corriendo esa tarde como lo hacía en cada crepúsculo. Ese día iba a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo habitual pues llevaba sobre sí el efecto de una ira incontrolable en su interior, fruto de una pelea que había tenido más temprano. Llevaba los auriculares puestos, absorto de la realidad y, realmente, menos podía importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento.

Cuando dobló en una de las esquinas de la ciudad fue cuando la vio de lejos.

Ochako Uraraka estaba de perfil, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, apoyándose con las manos sobre las rodillas para mantener el equilibrio y los ojos cerrados, con el rostro casi metido en un arbusto. Seguía con la mochila cargada en las espaldas y el uniforme escolar puesto a pesar de que el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Pero nada de eso le interesó.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia y desvió la vista hacia un costado, solo para volver a fijarlos en ella segundos después; como si ese ritual que vislumbraba fuera un imán para el metal que representaba sus ojos.

Y, además, él estaba casi seguro de que no pasaría por ahí porque siempre giraba una cuadra antes. No debía cruzar por ahí.

Pero ahí estaba él, con la marcha rezagada y una actitud letrada que traicionaba sus más profundos pensamientos, encaminándose hacia ella sin querer hacerlo. Yendo irremediablemente hacia un destino que podía ser evitado, pero que no era sorteado pese a su razonamiento.

(No buscó ir por ahí, en serio.)

Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, enlenteció la marcha hasta un trote lento que le permitiría saciar su, recientemente descubierta, curiosidad.

— Oh… ¡Es Bakugou-kun! —Uraraka gira la cabeza hacia un costado al ver una figura acercarse con un poco de velocidad, y sonríe ampliamente cuando lo nota.

La maldijo a ella, a su jovial personalidad y a su malditamente asquerosa forma de no leer la situación. Y también a su forma tan directa de hablar con las personas. ¡Mil veces maldita!

En ese segundo, decidió actuar acorde a la situación, y solo atinó a chasquear la lengua mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo percibiendo colores en tono de rojo que parecían ser flores normales. No se detuvo a hablar, pero alcanzo a darse cuenta de como la castaña se ponía de pie silenciosamente y le seguía con la mirada por un buen rato mientras él se alejaba del cielo todavía siguiendo su ritmo de trote.

— ¡Buen trabajo! —escuchó con el tono agudo de la chica, ella lo tuvo que decir bastante fuerte para que sonara encima de la música que escuchaba.

 _Esa chica_ , pensó Bakugou, tratando de entender su nueva curiosidad por ella.

 _Por qué._

.2.

Katsuki estaba un poco consternado, aunque no estaba de seguro de cómo se sentía. Tal vez, era la idea de estar equivocado lo que le molestaba o, tal vez, se sentía ignorado y eso le que le creaba un ligero remolino en el pecho. –Decidió inclinarse por la primera opción-

Estaba completamente seguro de que Uraraka le haría un escándalo en la hora de la mañana por haberse cruzado con ella y haberle hecho el vacío sin siquiera devolverle el saludo.

Equivocado, ella ni siquiera parecía tener una mirada de esos que uno mantiene cuando tiene un secreto.

Ella ni siquiera parecía estar ignorándolo. Parecía "normal".

 _Por qué._

Como él no era del tipo de dar importancia a las cosas que se supone que no son importantes, decidió ignorar la situación. No era nada, solamente se había cruzado con ella mientras él hacía sus ejercicios. Ni siquiera recordaba qué estaba haciendo ella más que estar con la nariz hundida de un sucio arbusto callejero.

A la tarde volvió a trotar a la misma hora, de la misma manera, y por el mismo lugar. Se sintió molesto, no pudo evitar gruñir mientras apagaba la ruidosa música de fondo que esta vez lo irritaba más en vez de distraerlo. ¿Por qué siquiera pensó que un montón de basura auditiva podría calmar sus neuronas? Se sentía totalmente idiota.

A lo mejor fue inercia, costumbre o algo intuitivo, pero miró la hora de paso.

— No es nada —murmuró cerrando los ojos suavemente, tratando de acallar las voces de su mente que parecían estar al máximo para su descontento.

Y cuando los abrió, la vio de nuevo. Uraraka estaba con el mismo uniforme, con la misma pose con el tronco semi inclinado y con el mismo semblante que lo asqueó anteriormente.

Bakugou supo que no era normal en él, el estar desviándose del camino y atrasando su rutina, mirar la hora, ese cosquilleo que lo hostigó al abrir los ojos. Él no era ese. Algo no lo dejaba ser.

Pero, cuando su rostro se giró lentamente hacia él como si estuviera en la parte decisiva de una película, percibió casi como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por ese segundo.

— ¡Baku…—

— ¡Cállate! —le cortó en seco, sintiendo un ligero rubor que se encargó de esconder mirando hacia otro lado. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, y ella la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos.

— ¿Hoy no escuchas música? —preguntó luego de unos segundos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Le sorprendió, no pudo negarlo, y de un impulso se estiró los auriculares desde el cable.

— Lo apagué —respondió con un poco de chispas brillando por su creciente (e inexplicable) ira.

— Ahhh… —Uraraka soltó una carcajada sonora, unió sus manos por las yemas de los dedos mientras seguía sonriendo—, ayer fui brutalmente ignorada, pensé que hoy pasaría lo mismo.

Lo atrapó y no supo cómo, solo tuvo el gran impulso de disculparse o algo para remediar lo que había hecho, pero no lo hizo. Bakugou dio unos pasos acercándose y ella solo pudo retroceder nerviosa mientras se sentía amenazada por alguna razón.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó finalmente para satisfacer su curiosidad, se detuvo luego de un par de pasos más y giró el cuerpo en dirección al montón de hojas que notó tanto el día anterior como el de ahora. Las flores rojas que pensó haber visto resultaron ser dos rosas enormes, elegantemente brotadas y gotitas de agua adornado como si se trataran de joyas exóticas—, ¿eres una friki de las flores o algo así?

— Eso es cruel, Bakugou-kun —respondió rápidamente con la frente un poco sudorosa por el nerviosismo—, solo estaba aprovechando que prendieron para contemplarlas, no es nada friki o algo.

Desvió la mirada desde las rosas hasta su rostro, y cuando la vio haciendo pucheros con el rostro, sintió unas horribles ganas de sonreír. (pégate, mátate, pero no sonrías como idiota)

— Eres la friki de las rosas —añadió divertido—, no me digas que recién vas saliendo del colegio… Tiene algo que ver con esto, ¿verdad?

— Yo… —Uraraka agachó la cabeza mientras tenía una visión completa de su uniforme y se daba palmaditas en las zonas arrugadas—, estaba viendo unas plantitas que planté por allí —murmuró con la voz tremendamente baja y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas—, ¡Pero no soy ninguna _Otaku_ o algo!

Lo hizo, soltó una risa en el mismo momento en que notó que ella estaba tratando de excusarse tan torpemente como lo hacía. Le divertía, no podía negarlo, y ni siquiera entendía por qué ella estaba tratando de hacerle entender algo que definitivamente no le interesaba.

— ¡No está bien reírse de los gustos ajenos! —

— Me río de lo que quiero y cuando quiero —murmuró provocándola, con un esbozo de sonrisa maliciosa.

— Pues no está bien, Bakugou-kun.

— No me importa si no está bien —su media sonrisa se iba prolongando mientras más le hacía levantar la voz.

— ¡Tiene que importarte!

— No podría importarme menos lo que dices.

— Eres… Eres… muy… cruel.

— Me lo dicen a menudo —Exhaló, aunque quisiera pegarse un tiro antes de admitirlo, lo estaba pasando bien allí viendo las reacciones de la castaña—, bueno. Te dejo para que sigas con tus… cosas de frikis…

Empezó a correr sin más, tratando de escuchar igual cada cosa que decía. Alcanzó a ver cómo le sacaba la lengua y le decía algo más, aunque no importaba… Una vez que empezó a caminar decidió que no habría vuelta atrás.

Y Uraraka lo vio marchar a toda prisa, quedó a solas tratando de enterrar el sentimiento de desilusión que la embargó al ver su espalda alejarse.

Bakugou se giró automáticamente, traicionándose una vez más, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante como el jodido sol que se escondía, él le mostró el dedo del medio y luego giró el tronco de nuevo hacia adelante.

 _Por qué,_ pensó mientras corría _._

.3.

A Bakugou le agarraba un maldito sentimiento de _dejavú_ cada vez que trotaba por esa calle y alcanzaba a ver a Uraraka de perfil en su ya típica posición inclinada hacia las rosas.

Lo molestaba, ciertamente, pero cada vez le daba menos vuelta a ese asunto porque no llegaba a nada, aunque se rompiera la cabeza pensando por horas. Era un desperdicio de tiempo.

Le preocupaba mucho más el hecho de que se le había hecho costumbre encontrarse con ella en ese lugar en tan poco tiempo y que cada vez se le hacía más difícil retomar su carrera dejándola atrás.

El hecho de sentirse como si tuviera un cita no hablada ni pactada todos los días a la misma hora en el mismo lugar le hacía tener un remolino de ira dentro suyo que lo descargaba en las noches dándole puños cerrados a todo poder a su almohadón antes de dormir.

Incluso una vez habían entrado juntos al minisúper a hacer compras. Bakugou quiso matarse más de una vez en esa tarde.

— ¿Bakugou-kun?

Él no respondió, miró fingiendo distracción los distintos bloques del minisúper mientras ella se encargaba de hacer todas las compras que debía hacer para mantener su casa cargada. Ella no decía nada, pero estaba segura de que lo molestaba.

Cuando salieron de allí pareció esfumarse ese sentimiento, y ambos continuaron hablando por un rato más antes de separarse a seguir sus respectivos caminos.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Uraraka se despedía agitando la mano y una sonrisa tan amplia que no le cabía en la cara.

— Sí, sí, cómo sea. —fue lo que dijo, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el lado contrario. Se le cruzó por la mente cómo haría ella para llegar a su casa, pero no hizo nada al respecto, siguió su camino en solitario como el resto de los días.

.4.

A Bakugou no le sorprendió cuando no la encontró en ese lugar. Era el curso natural de las cosas. Las rosas se desecan y marchitan, el tiempo que permanecen aun cuando no se cortan representa todo lo efímero _per sé_.

No le sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar sentir que ese ligero remolino, que le era habitual para ese momento, le tomara por completo. No se detuvo, continuó corriendo echándole una mirada al rosal con el rabillo del ojo, con el fantasma de una nostalgia abrazándolo todo el camino.

Al día siguiente se encontró con ella en la escuela. Se deshizo como pudo de sus amigos, (le llevó un buen tiempo lograr distraer a Kaminari y a Kirishima lo suficiente como para escabullirse de ellos) y se decidió por buscarla durante el recreo para poder hablar con ella, aunque sea por un solo segundo.

No fue fácil, ella estaba todo el tiempo con el idiota de Deku regalándole las sonrisas que hasta la tarde antes de ser plantado, le pertenecían. (Se grabó mentalmente que tenía que matar a Deku de alguna manera). Cuando ella se separó de sus amigos, fue que él aprovechó.

Se acercó caminando hacia ella, con las manos empuñadas y el remolino en su pecho.

Y, en vez de saludarla o decirle algo como había planeado, fijó su mirada en ella. Una mirada dura, sin duda. Después de unos segundos en que sus ojos lograron conectar, él desvió sus ojos, y cuando estuvo en frente suyo siguió caminando pasando de largo a un costado.

Quiso gritar, explotarse la cara y llenarse de golpes con esas manos que seguían empuñadas.

Y luego de eso, no volvió a encontrarse con ella por el resto de las tardes del año.

Se sentía… Nostálgico.

¿Por qué le parecía que había pasado por ese proceso antes?

 _Por qué._

Era todo lo que podía preguntarse cada vez que se trataba de Uraraka.

.5.

Uraraka solo pudo mirar el suelo con tristeza cuando sentía como él caminaba a su lado sin siquiera decirle nada.

.6.

Pero… Ella no lo soportó más y una tarde decidió que hablaría de nuevo con él. No dejaría que las cosas terminasen en nada, no de nuevo. Su primera opción fue esperarlo en la salida del colegio para poder caminar junto a él, pero lo descartó totalmente cuando pensó en que la odiaría si lo hablaba abiertamente en el momento en que todos los demás alumnos del colegio estaban cerca.

Así que su segunda opción era incierta, pero esperó toda la tarde al lado de la planta de rosa que lo había llevado a él hasta ella. Ella creía en ese poder, las rosas podían unir almas.

Lo sabe porque ella lo recuerda por los dos.

.

Bakugou había cambiado su ruta de trote, a partir de esa misma tarde había decidido que ya no pasaría por ahí. Esas estúpidas tardes con la cara de ardilla no significaban nada, así que esas rosas tampoco significaban nada en la mente del rubio.

Tal vez habrá sido el flujo del viento, pero en esa tarde se encontró realizando el viejo recorrido.

Cuando visualizó la figura de la castaña para a metros de él, sintió el mismo paro en su corazón que la primera vez que sus ojos se habían encontrado. Frunció el labio molesto, apresuró el paso y avanzó con grandes zancadas hasta quedar finalmente en frente suyo.

— ¡Baku-

— ¡Déjame hablar primero! —Su voz era impaciente y alta, asustándola y silenciándola en seguida. Se quedó encogida mientras esperaba a que él recuperara el ritmo de su respiración y volviera a hablar—, no puedes aparecer como si nada y fingir que somos amigos, maldición.

— ¡Pero somos amigos! —respondió rápidamente ella, con la voz decidida—, yo no finjo nada.

— ¿Ahh no? —preguntó frunciendo cada vez más el ceño—, ¿Crees que puedes reclamar amistad cuando se te plazca? ¿Crees que somos amigos?

— ¡Perdón? ¿No fuiste tú el que me estuvo ignorando todo este tiempo? —bufó con evidente indignación, con la mano en el pecho calmando su agitación—, ¿tienes la cara para decirme esto?

— ¿Yo? —Bakugou tenía las palmas temblorosas que humeaban cada vez más—, fuiste tú la que decidió que esto se acabó de la nada.

Ochako no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras, solo miraba con las cejas levantadas y los ojos como platos, esperando algo más para comprender lo que quería decir.

— Sí, tú fuiste la que decidió dejar de venir porque al parecer solo te importan las estúpidas rosas de mierda.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz usualmente calmada estaba levantándose cada vez más, producto de la rabia que le daba ver la rabia de Katsuki—, ¡Y no son rosas de mierda!

Iban a seguir peleando y gritando en medio de la calle, de no ser porque un grupo de personas se amontonó a su alrededor mientras los miraban con desaprobación y empezaban a farfullar chismes y rumores bajos de los alumnos de la UA.

Entonces se detuvieron necesariamente, Uraraka se disculpó con los vecinos de la zona con mucha torpeza y nerviosismo, mientras Bakugou se encargaba de ahuyentar de mala gana, vociferando un millón de groserías, a los chismosos que se habían juntado por allí.

— Solo para dejar las cosas claras —Bakugou empezó a hablar después de aclararse la garganta—, no te soporto. Eres una friki de las rosas.

— Tampoco te soporto, tienes esa malísima costumbre de ignorar a las personas que conoces.

Bakugou mantuvo esas palabras en su mente, rondándole en la cabeza por todo el resto del tiempo, tratando de entender. Ese sentimiento de nostalgia se volvió a apoderar de él y decidió, en medio de todo el desastre que era su vida, que ese era el momento de saber quién demonios era ella.

.7.

Uraraka se detuvo a observar una pequeña rosa blanca que empezaba a prender, a su lado la pequeña rosa tenía más rosas blancas enormes y elegantes adornando el lugar. Estaba en un gran centro comercial, pese a ello, el local tenía varias plantas en su inmensidad y había encontrado su favorita en el momento en que estaba por florecer. Estaba feliz.

Tan feliz que olvidó el miedo que sentía por haberse perdido de sus padres.

Mientras intentaba inclinarse hacia la rosa para percibir su aroma, sintió la fuerza un hombro chocarla y hacerle perder la estabilidad; finalmente terminó estrellándose en el piso. El niño cayó al lado suyo, se cubrió la cara para evitar raspones, pero ella pudo verlo para recordarlo, completamente.

Era el demonio. Uno de ojos rojos y pelo rubio, y una actitud molestosa.

— Es tu culpa por ponerte en mi camino, estúpida.

Quiso golpearlo. No lo hizo porque llevó su mano a su muslo para masajearlo e intentar hacer que el dolor menguara de esa manera. Tampoco lloró, delante del niño molestoso no lo haría, así que tenía que tragárselo todo por un rato.

— Oye… —Ochako se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta para no verle, esperando que se fuera y la dejara llorar en paz—, oye, niña estúpida, ¿estás sola?

— No puedes llamar así a las personas —Ochako se llevó una mano en la mejilla, cerca de los ojos, tratando de evitar sobárselos para no terminar llorando—, y no estoy sola, cuando mi papá venga te hará pagar por haberme echado.

— ¡Ja! Si estás sola acá es porque te han abandonado. Eso debe ser. Pobre niña.

— No digas eso —No pudo detenerlas más, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y pronto fue una mezcla de lágrimas, mocos y cachetotes sonrojados.

— Agh… No… N-no llores —Katsuki temió por unos segundos, si la niña hacía más ruido y su mamá se acercaba, sin duda lo culparía y le daría unos golpes por aquello—, mejor dime qué estabas haciendo. ¿Te gustan las rosas? ¿Mirabas esta?

— Sí, estaba viendo esa rosa blanca, se ve muy bonita.

Ochako dejó de llorar en seguida, las lágrimas terminaron secándose solas y fueron reemplazadas por grandes carcajadas cuando escuchaba las ocurrentes historias absurdas del niño que en un comienzo pensó que sería un demonio.

Detrás de aquel demonio, sin duda, estaba un ángel, aunque estaba demasiado bien escondido, pensó.

Pasaron los minutos mientras hablaban de superhéroes y cosas sin sentidos, de cómo la luna los perseguía de noche (fue una pelea porque perseguía a ambos), cómo esperaban a Santa en Navidad y de cómo los padres los obligaban a abrigarse para el frío, a bañarse varias veces en el calor, entre muchas otras cosas más.

— Katsuki —había dicho él, mirando hacia la rosa blanca—, Me llamo Katsuki.

— Yo soy…

Pero nunca pudo completar la frase. La figura de su madre apareció detrás de Katsuki y ella se apresuró a correr con toda velocidad hacia ella mientras dejaba escapar su llanto infantil por el alivio de encontrarla. Katsuki la vio de lejos y, antes de que pudieran decir nada más, su madre apareció y le agarró del brazo, estirándolo hacia el lado contrario.

.8.

— Eras tú, idiota, el niño que me tiró al piso.

Ambos caminaban lento, uno al lado del otro, sin ninguna prisa detrás suyo. Bakugou sostenía su cabeza con una mano, había tenido un montón de recuerdos aparecer en su memoria mientras escuchaba la historia que la castaña le comentaba. Y no lo podía creer.

— Eras tú, la niña de la rosa blanca —murmuró, como si fuera una ensoñación

Uraraka giró el rostro hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

— Yo soy Ochako —dijo extendiéndole la mano. Bakugou la miró con los entrecerrados.

— Ya lo sé, idiota.

— ¿Nunca lees el ambiente? —preguntó resignada rodando los ojos. Bakugou soltó una carcajada que la hizo reír también a ella.

Extendió su brazo y apretó su mano, sintiendo el remolino de su pecho por fin desvanecerse. La soltó después de un rato, ambos se pusieron rojos en seguida, y solo atinaron a continuar la marcha hasta la estación.

Uraraka sintió el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y, con la poca razón que le quedaba, extendió lentamente sus dedos hasta tocar el grueso tacto de los dedos de Bakugou. Él se dio cuenta, y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, procedió a atrapar sus finos dedos.

— Así que… niña friki de las rosas… Si te regalan una rosa cortada, ¿lo aceptas o lo tomas como burla?

Uraraka lo miró disimuladamente y luego de unos segundos pensando respondió: —Seré egoísta, pero si está destinada a marchitarse, preferiría que lo hiciera a mi lado.

— Demasiado egoísta.

— No eres nadie para reclamarme nada —murmuró por lo bajo, estaba acostumbrándose al calor de sus mejillas por todavía tener sus manos juntas.

Él no respondió nada, solamente atinó a seguir caminando disfrutando del poco camino que le quedaba.

No podía hacer nada, para ese momento no podía sino aceptar lo mucho que disfrutaba de su presencia.

— Oi… Cara redonda.

— ¡No me llames así!

— Para dejar las cosas claras, sigo sin soportarte.

Estaban ya cerca de la estación, cuando él se detuvo ella lo siguió y ambos estuvieron de pie al frente del otro, todavía con las manos juntas por los dedos que sostenían mutuamente. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, no teniendo más remedio por la actitud del rubio.

— Lo entiendo —indicó Uraraka.

Katsuki estiró su mano, atrayéndola repentinamente hacia él y, aprovechando el desequilibrio, se inclinó hacia ella uniendo sus labios con los suyos. La atajó por la cintura, rodeándola, y recorrió sus labios saboreándola con el corazón palpitando al cien.

No la soportaba…

… Porque estaba demasiado cómodo al lado suyo.

Y eso le incomodaba.

 _Estúpida niña de las rosas blancas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[fin]

* * *

Deje su comentario para saber lo que piensa. Una historia larga porque no se me ocurrió otra forma de escribir con esta temática, espero que no les cansara.

Un poco de fluff viene bien, ¿verdad?

Perdón si hay OoC.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. Día 3

Buenas, a todas las personas que siguen estas historias les agradezco demasiado. Aquí va el cuarto OS y espero que les guste igualmente.

 **Advertencia:** Posible _OoC_ no intencional, errores ortográficos leves.

 **Renuncia:** _Todo pertenece a Hori-sensei._

 _~Disfrute su lectura~_

 _ **D**_ _ía 3:_ _ **Rematch**_ _._

 _"Estoy aquí"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bakugou sonríe con malicia mostrando cada uno de sus afilados dientes y no puede evitar dejarse llevar por el flujo de esa sensación. Se siente como si hubiera un jinete apurando el galope de su corazón apurándolo, al punto de parecer una bomba que iría a explotar en cualquier momento sin ningún aviso previo.

Piensa que es raro. Todo es raro. El estar emocionado y lo que significa aquello, pero no lo reprime ni intenta siquiera ocultarlo.

Porque siente como si fuera algo pactado por el destino y que tarde o temprano ella estaría de nuevo en frente suyo y le haría saber todo lo que había crecido; que ella podría tener los testículos lo suficientemente hinchados de orgullo para plantarse ahí cual estatúa ferviente de fuerza para mantenerse de pie hasta el final, y que ella podría, tal vez, resultar victoriosa.

Tal vez…

… Que ella merecía estar parada al lado suyo, [corriendo juntos persiguiendo el mismo objetivo].

 _Ups._

.

Ochako traga con fuerza cuando, de reojo, ve aquella mueca (sospecha de que se trata de un esbozo de sonrisa). Le parece… Algo más siniestra que una sonrisa de una persona normal y una idea se aventura por la llanura de su mente y le dice que, tal vez, debería estar preocupada. Pero no lo hace. A pesar de lo tétrico de su sonrisa y lo oscura del aura que emana de él, no teme.

Inhala con delicadeza y siente cada una de las partículas del aire estimular su olfato. Se deja llevar, logrando distraer su mente.

Como si fuera un globo que flota sin rumbo en el cielo. (Se siente como _dejavú_ )

Camina con la mente dispersa y las ideas organizándose en su mente, colocando piezas en perfecto orden en el juego de _Tetris mental_ que tenía. Sonríe nerviosa por inercia al sentir el cosquilleo de una emoción incierta en su pecho que recorre su todo su cuerpo erizándole la piel.

Al fin tendría la oportunidad de pelear de nuevo contra él. Quería demostrarle. Quería que él la viera.

" _Estoy aquí..._

… _Quiero ser heroína tanto como tú quieres ser héroe."_

— Uraraka-san, ¿estás bien? —Midoriya pregunta tímido, con el rostro sonrojado, sin poder disimular bien la preocupación estampada en su rostro.

Uraraka se asusta al ser interrumpida de su mar de distracción. Intenta recomponerse rápidamente, lo mira firmemente en seguida y le sonríe como puede (aunque sabe que no es la sonrisa más dulce que ha tenido en su miserable existencia).

— Lo estoy, Deku-kun —Levanta los dedos con señal de "victoria". Intenta verse segura de sí misma, no obstante, hay un ligero temblor de sus dedos y todas sus extremidades. Es inevitable, sabe que está nerviosa y no puede ocultarlo—, Lo siento, estoy un poco ansiosa, ya sabes… El año pasado…

— ¡Todos lo sabemos! —le interrumpe el muchacho con un grito que casi logra hacerle entrar en paro cardiaco—, Pero… Has cambiado mucho… Kacchan es muy fuerte, pero no dudes de tu fuerza también, Uraraka-san.

Uraraka siente el calor de rostro en un segundo, tiñéndose de un carmín tan intenso como el fuego y solo puede cubrirse con las manos de la vergüenza. No puede hablar, siente que si habla lo hará con la voz temblorosa y no quiere lucir ridícula después de que Deku fuera tan genial como siempre con aquellas palabras.

Oh no, no, no.

Siente una bomba de lágrimas y trata de evitar que estalle como sea.

Y Deku se asusta, no era el tipo de reacción que estaba buscando. Lo jura por su madre, él solo quería ayudar.

— Quiero decir… ¡Uraraka-san! —añade él mientras agita los brazos, inquieto al no poder ver sus ojos detrás de sus manos. Estaba preocupado por haber dicho algo malo e influir negativamente en su amiga. Le aterró en seguida la idea de ser el culpable de que no tuviera un rendimiento del cien por ciento en la pelea contra Kacchan—, ¡Lo que quiero decir es que puedes ganar! ¡No te rindas! —grita cada vez más fuerte, más agitado y sintiéndose más tonto—, Lo siento, Uraraka-san, creo que Yaoyorozu-san me llama, sí, esto… Mucha suerte.

Huye lo más rápido que puede cual cobarde villano acorralado. Y cuando Uraraka escucha la puerta cerrarse ella retira las manos de su rostro y suspira largamente sintiendo el peso desvanecerse junto con su amigo.

Podía nadar en nubes de algodón y sentirse ligera de nuevo.

Calmarse de nuevo. Era difícil, pero dejar la mente en blanco era importante.

— Lo siento, Deku-kun, pero necesitaba estar a solas —murmura para sí misma. Levanta la vista y lo enfoca en el techo, pensando, de nuevo, en varios movimientos que podía usar durante la pelea.

Y permanece en un agradable silencio. (Amaba ese silencio).

.

"Bakugou Katsuki vs Uraraka Ochako"

.

Sus piernas entumecidas le fallan, el aire se vuelve espeso a su alrededor y le dificulta respirar, el ambiente parece girar sobre ella en ese momento y lentamente percibe como pierde el equilibrio y va cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

No quiere, no debe caer. Todavía podía luchar. No quiere caer.

 _¡No te caigas!,_ piensa con un increíble sentimiento de desprecio en su interior, pero no puede hacer nada.

Y antes de tocar el suelo, Ochako mueve los ojos con desesperación buscando a la persona responsable de sus heridas y el dolor que sentía en su interior, al que debía estar de pie frente suyo viéndola caer patéticamente. Muerde su mandíbula con fuerza al sentirse derrotada, tan incapaz, tan inútil.

 _Así no se supone que terminan las revanchas,_ piensa de nuevo con vergüenza, tratando de enfocar a los rubíes de Katsuki.

Bakugou no quedó de la mejor manera: Está con la respiración errática, inhala y exhala profunda y rápidamente, utilizando hasta el último de sus músculos respiratorios para restaurar el oxígeno a sus fatigados y magullados músculos. Dolían como la mierda. No sabía dónde exactamente, pero era un dolor que lo aplastaba y amenazaba con perturbar su respiración con la más mínima distracción.

Mira con el ceño fruncido como la castaña cae de rodillas lentamente frente a ella, pero antes de que ella perdiera la consciencia, sus ojos chocan con los suyos. Y siente fuegos artificiales que brillaban en una noche oscura.

" _Estoy aquí"_

Era como si gritara más fuerte de lo que ella jamás sería capaz de hacerlo con palabras. Esas avellanas debían estar apagándose como un incendio que mengua, pero le parecían dos bolas de fuego resplandeciente que aumentaban estrepitosamente y le quemaba la poca cordura que aún tenía consigo.

Bakugou lo supo.

— Te veo —susurra él,

No sabe si ella lo alcanza a escuchar, porque lo próximo fue su choque con el suelo.

Anunciándolo ganador.

Se deja caer en el piso seguidamente con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica que era examinado por Midnight.

Él no estaba seguro de haber ganado ese combate.

.

.

.

 _[fin]_

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el día 3, ya estoy escribiendo el día 4, va a ser un cap con mucho fluff.

Espero que les haya gustado esta, espero también sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	5. día 4

Buenas… Seré breve, estoy muy feliz por seguir con esta week… Ya falta poco alaverga!

 **Advertencia:** Posible _OoC_ no intencional, errores ortográficos leves.

 **Renuncia:** _Todo pertenece a Hori-sensei._

 _~Disfrute su lectura~_

 _ **D**_ _ía 4:_ _ **Supernova**_ _._

 _"El pasaje de un alma"_

 _._

 _._

Ella _era_ una supernova.

Una vez que tu camino se cruza con el suyo, no la olvidas. No se va marcha sin dejar sus hazañas en tu libro de historia. No se apaga como el resto de las estrellas, permanece brillando en tu interior en forma de un sinfín de recuerdos que te producen palpitaciones tan fuertes que piensas que vas a reventar.

Uraraka Ochako no puede ser olvidada: los retazos de momentos que vivieron juntos le invaden a cada rato y nunca puede dejar de pensar en ella. Su sonrisa tan brillante, sus ojos iluminados con vida, sus palabras tan alegres, sus caprichos, sus sermones. Había pisado fuerte, se había acomodado dentro suyo en contra de todas las adversidades y se había quedado para la infinidad.

Entonces, ¿Puede olvidarse?

La respuesta es no.

Porque ella era una supernova, como una feroz explosión de felicidad al cual nunca se acostumbraba porque pensaba que no la merecía.

Y a pesar de todo, ella le decía que estaba bien; que él también tenía derecho a ver una vida de colores y que era normal ser feliz para todos, _incluso para él_.

Pero nunca le dijo que podía ser feliz sin ella.

La amaba.

La perdía.

Hilos de rubíes surcaban sus dedos mientras el pánico se adueñaba de su ser. Y temblaba; su pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras se iba encogiendo en frente suyo tratando de guardar calor, y él la abrazó sin importarle que pudiera romperle en mil pedazos.

Calor, tenía que darle todo el calor que ella le había regalado en esos tiempos.

— Bakugou-kun, estás… tan calientito.

— Shhh… —Katsuki se aferró aún más a ella con los ojos cerrados, rezando en su interior a un Dios que por primera vez deseaba que existiera— Vas a estar bien, vamos… a estar bien.

Ella sonrío con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, quería responderle y decirle muchas cosas, pero la voz no le salía. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, negándose a guardar en su memoria el recuerdo de su rostro pálido, sufrido y triste. Necesitaba tenerla como la supernova que siempre había sido.

— No te duermas, Ochako —susurró en súplica. Ella solo pudo apretar su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía y Bakugou sintió cómo poco a poco iba soltándolo.

Podía sentirlo, ella se alejaba de él. Solamente pudo acercar su rostro al suyo y sintió la frialdad de su piel que lo erizó la piel.

— No te vayas —le susurró al oído con las lágrimas cayendo sobre ella—, no…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Su supernova… se había ido.

Pero seguiría con él por siempre.

No era solo una promesa.

.

.

.

[FIN]

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente día!

¡Si les gustó, no duden en decirlo!


End file.
